The National Training Center and Clearinghouse (NTCC) in the National Network of Libraries of Medicine (NN/LM) supports a variety of training opportunities for NN/LM member libraries, health professionals, librarians, other professional groups, and members of the general public. The NTCC sponsors more than 40 classroom sessions across the country each year as well as Web-based training on the National Library of Medicine's (NLM) information resources. In addition to providing training, the NTCC focuses on developing Web-based tutorials, maintains a Web site and also manages a searchable Educational Clearinghouse Database with links to web-based health education training materials. The purpose of the Educational Clearinghouse database is to provide easy access to educational materials available to the general public concerning biomedical and health related issues. The Educational Clearinghouse provides a searchable database of products, services, and educational material pertaining to biomedical topics from the National Library of Medicine (NLM), National Network of Libraries of Medicine (NN/LM), and non-NLM sources. Records within the Educational Clearinghouse Database provide links to governmental, educational, and not-for-profit sites, which will be useful to users who are looking for web-based health education sources. The training center provides services to support information access by the general public as part of NLM[unreadable]s information outreach program. NLM's mission includes providing timely, accurate, and understandable consumer health information to help patients, their families, and the public play a more active role in managing their health and health care. The National Library of Medicine has a broad mandate not only to collect and organize the literature of the health sciences and to provide information services, but also to develop a training and outreach program aimed to make biomedical researchers, health professionals, librarians, patients, their families, and other members of the public aware of the extensive information systems and information services publicize the availability of its products and services, and to make them accessible to the general public. Special attention is given to the needs of minority groups and other underserved populations (including African American, Hispanic, and American Indian and Alaska Native communities), health professionals practicing in rural and inner city communities, and access to HIV/AIDS information resources. One NLM outreach goal is to reduce health disparities among African American, Hispanic,Native American, and rural populations through training to promote access to and use of health information among diverse communities. Health professionals serving minority and rural populations have a special set of problems in accessing information. Training and outreach services are developed in an effort to reduce disparities among African American, Hispanic, and Native American populations in accessing health information.